Dark Relief
by Wolf of Shade
Summary: Cye is in an accident. Now he is injured to the point of helplessness, what will happen to the former bearer or Torrent? (Song Fic)


Real: OK, I don't own the ronin warriors or the song: High Wire Escape Artist.  
  
Kento: I love that song!  
  
Real: ~sigh~  
  
It was a beautiful day. The sun shown down on the earth as the moon shines on the sea. The breeze was cool with the scent of slowly approaching autumn. It seemed as if time stood still, and one soul longed for this. Cye looked over the streets, watching the people, and sipped his tea. The relaxed young man rested his head on his propped up arm, hooking two fingers around his teacup. His black school uniform jacket had been pulled open to reveal the white shirt underneath. The breeze played with the edges of his jacket and brushed back his messy brown hair. The keeper of torrent took a deep breath and continued his people watching. Suddenly the young brunette noticed a similarly clothed pair walking towards him. Bright sunshine reflecting the blue of Rowen's hair as he and Sage draw near. Cye smiled, the two always traveled together and as much as he enjoyed Sage's company, Rowen irked him just a bit. It was just something about the crystal-eyed boy, as if he kept secrets from the whole world. But the brunette greeted him with a smile nonetheless. It was too good a day to be bothered by such a trivial feeling.  
  
"Hey guys, heading to Mia's?" the accented voice of the brunette inquired cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, but first we gotta pick Ryo up," the 'blue terror' replied, smiling without a care in the world, "Want to come?"  
  
The bearer of Torrent grimaced inside, but for the sake of seeing his friends he agreed with a casual nod, "Sure."  
  
Cye stood and quickly left a tip for his waitress and headed across the street with his comrades. Suddenly the young British teen noticed that he was not carrying his bag, he turned and saw it on the table. The brunette sighed and quickly made his way back to the café, picking up his school bag he turned and saw that the pair had already made it across to the other side of the street expanse. Glaring at the bobbing blue head the emerald eyed youth began to sprint towards them. But as Cye's feet hit the street a sound reached his ears and a vision of a horrible scenario sprang before him.  
  
"CYE!" cried a voice, so familiar but so far away.  
  
Bleed out all empathy this vessel has  
  
No spirit left to hold on to lies I've lived in full  
How long can I hold tight with every movement  
  
Tension binds and denies my true nature  
  
Slowly, as if waking from a dream, Cye's eyes fluttered open. The smell of cleanliness reached him first and awakened his other senses. The sun had long since bowed beneath the powers of the night, but this did not matter to the indifferent electric lights in his room. The keeper of Torrent peered around, he was obviously in a hospital room but that did not explain everything. Suddenly the sound of soft voices reached his ears, recognizable voices filled with extra enthusiasm. The young brunette turned to look at the doorway to his left, he smiled, he knew his friends' tones well. He opened his mouth and forced the his voice to sound, "Guys?" The chatter outside the door immediately stopped. Tentative steps echoed gently through Cye's ears, then a rather slender figure appeared in the doorway. Long brown hair framing a kind face, but tears were forming in those huge sad eyes.  
  
"Mia," the youth muttered, feeling relieved at once.  
  
Mia ran to his side, taking a seat beside him, "Oh Cye, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Mia?" the young man started, but stopped when the girl fell to his chest sobbing.  
  
The British teen sighed, taking notice of the faces in his doorway. They seemed so sad, frustrated, to the point of blinding rage or absolute depression, "Guys?"  
  
One by one the ronins entered the small room, Kento approached first and quickly gathered the weeping girl into his arms. Sage took her place by the unknowing teen. Cye watched as his friends took their individual places in his room. Ryo sat in a chair next to the bed, slumping over so his head was almost between his knees. Kento had taken Mia out of the room but looked at the emerald-eyed youth from the opening. While the most annoying blue- haired youth was occupying a portion of the wall, glaring at the floor with bitterness.  
  
"Cye, do you remember what happened?" the blond questioned gently.  
  
"Yeah.I think so. Wasn't I hit by...something?" the strain in his voice was obvious, just like his accent.  
  
"Yes. You were hit by a car. But." the bearer of Halo bit his lip, this made the bedridden young man shiver, Sage never showed that much emotion, "Cye, you were hit pretty hard. I've tried to conjure the Halo power to heal you but I can't."  
  
The brunette didn't like the fact that Sage was the one saying this. The blond usually never spoke so much, none of the Ronins even looked at him. Cye looked up into those pale violet eyes and wished he had not, "What is it?"  
  
"Cye," Sage began, he took a deep breath then, "You're paralyzed. From the neck down."  
  
Silenced filled the room, swept over it like the currents of the ocean and echoed with sickening delight. In that silence the Ronins could feel the weight of it rest upon their very essence, the burden was almost unbearable. Then panic set into the eldest Ronin.  
  
"What.? No.NO!" Cye screamed unbelieving. He focused his mind and tried to move. But he was no longer the master of himself, "NO!"  
  
Tears ran down the brunette's cheeks, fierce tempests seeking refuge but not finding any. No one touched him, they didn't know how to bring such comfort and reassurance to him. The crystal-eyed youth glanced over at his bawling companion. Rage, frustration, regret, sorrow pushed his resolve at the sight of his friend. The blue-haired teen quickly walked out of the room, making his way to his car as quickly as possible.  
  
The Balance has shifted warped sick and twisted  
Grabbing at angels as I fall  
'Cause I am more than this idol endless recital  
  
For all my demons to applaud  
  
I am free  
  
Weeks passed, days settled into the sea as the nights came forth. The Ronins had done their best to make their comrade comfortable. They had all moved into Mia's to take care of Cye. The keeper of Hardrock had taken it upon himself to clean and feed the bearer of Torrent, while Sage helped the British youth with his schoolwork. Ryo would usually watch a show or movie with the brunette once in a while, but the wearer of Strata was rarely seen. He too had moved in but was never around, and when he was he'd never look at the wheel-chaired Ronin. Cye felt more bitterness entering into Rowen's and his relationship. The condemned teen sighed, depression was overweighing him, but longing was first and foremost. Kento had wheeled his friend over to the window; a breeze was coming through and the moon shown bright with a haunting light. The muscular teen sighed, his charge had taken to silence at night. Quietly the husky Ronin left the room and closed the door. Cye glanced at the door, it was almost shut, a centimeter left open just in case. The brunette turned to look out the window, pale, apathetic light spread itself across the landscape. It was almost mid- night; no doubt all of his guardians were asleep. He longed for that sweet oblivion, the soft caress that guaranteed equality for all. But the darkness was merciless and gave the youth no rest. Cye continued to stare, ignorant to the rest of the world. All of a sudden there came a creek from the door. The former bearer of Torrent let out a soft breathe.  
  
"White Blaze? Is it you?" the accented voice questioned the air. No answer came only faint foot falls on carpet.  
  
"Well, I guess it is you. I don't suppose you could do me a favor?" the grass-greened eyed teen inquired of the silence, "Could you, perhaps roll me out the window?" The brunette laughed, sarcasm reverberating within it.  
  
"And why would I do that?" the voice of the silent observer asked.  
  
Cye's eyes widened, he had never meant for anyone to hear him. He didn't want to ever be heard or seen like this. "I.I..."  
  
The silent figure stepped closer, revealing a lithe shape and soft mid- night blue hair. His face was so calm, it made the eldest Ronin sick. His composure, his arrogance, all it did was proving to Cye of his incompetence. The keeper of Torrent felt helpless, at the mercy of any who was near.  
  
"Cye, what is it?" the keeper of Strata pleaded.  
  
"I'm sick of this," Cye muttered, "Sick of this helpless existence."  
  
"Cye." Rowen whispered, barely a breathe.  
  
"I'm sick of you! You don't care, you'd rather kill me and." the emerald- eyed man began, tears forming in his eyes, "And.I wish you would."  
  
"Cye.I could.never," the crystalline-eyed teen started.  
  
"I know, that's the problem, no one would," the soft-spoken warrior wept into the still air.  
  
"Cye, we're your friends, not your executioners," Rowen growled under his breath, turning to leave.  
  
"But.what if this is the only life left to me? I'm a burden, I have no purpose left," came the soft answer.  
  
The blue-haired man stopped at the doorway and glanced over his shoulder. The slender figure in the wheel chair could not even wipe away his own tears, could not even feel his own tears. Slowly the warrior of wisdom turned and walked back to his companion. A hand lightly touched Cye's cheek, brushing away the small falling storms. The brunette, surprised, looked up into his friend's face. Pure regret tore into the mournful warrior's heart, he leaned his forehead against the soldier of the winds. Cold fire ran down into Rowen's heart, a desire unlike any other began to grow in him. Slowly, gently the blue-eyed man lifted his colleague from the wheel chair. He placed the sobbing brunette on the bed, pulling back the covers he slipped in beside him. Cye opened his soft green eyes and stared at his bedmate with a confused expression. Rowen just smiled, pulling the British man close he buried his own face into his messy brown hair, listening to the whimpers from the one he held. The exhausted teens fell into the sweetness of dreamless sleep, unwilling to wake to find reality stripped away. But both felt the warmth between them and slept peacefully in the knowledge of their bond. The moon wrapped the world into its somber embrace, closing the eyes of the lustful and bringing forgetfulness to the tormented. The night shielded the weak and it would continue to do so until the unruly light rose again to oppress them.  
  
Hide myself from it all while every fear is  
Screaming night into dawn until I find.  
  
A day passed like an hour, night was falling again. And like a stray cat returning to the hand that fed it, Cye was towed to the moonlit window, silent as usual. The night was dark, no moon enveloped the lonely stars. Sleep was setting upon the household; only the emerald gaze of the former keeper of Torrent remained open. The oblivious ronin sighed, lusting for the company of the dark but knowing he would not be taken into its wings any time soon. As the youth stared into the closing dark the door creaked in its normal greeting.  
  
"Cye," the warrior entered, fists at his side.  
  
The brunette glanced over at the door, "Yes Rowen?"  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" the blue-haired teen stepped closer, so close that his breath caressed Cye's ear.  
  
"What is it?" the European soldier inquired of his companion.  
  
"Why.why do you want to die?" Rowen's voice shattered slightly but he had quickly collectyed himself again.  
  
A cynical smirk crossed the bearer of Torrent's lips, he turned his sorrowful eyes to his friend, "Some say death is only the beginning," the glassy eyes of the solemn youth stayed fixed on the sympathetic ronin. "Death is a relief to the weak and tormented, so why can I not long for it?"  
  
Rowen closed his eyes tight, thoughts so long planned out, but never put into action, ran through his mind, "Then.I need to tell you something."  
  
"Cye, I love you," the blue-eyed warrior confessed, a tear running down his cheek. The brunette could only look at him in utter disbelief. "I could never tell you, I'd thought I would have more time, but I suppose not."  
  
The keeper of Strata opened his left fist and looked at its contents. One small glass bottle gleamed at him, welcoming the doubtful youth into its grasp, "I want you to be happy Cye, but I don't want you to be alone."  
  
The brunette could only watch as his friend laid him onto the bed and slipped in beside him. The crystal-eyed teen unplugged the small bottle; the shocked ronin watched him, tears of relief forming within his eyes. But instead of allowing the brunette the first taste the warrior of wisdom poured the dark violet liquid into his mouth. Cradling Cye in his arms, tilting his chin up he placed their first and final kiss on his waiting lips. The poison drove down the weeping youths' throats, as they stared at one another.  
  
"Rowen.thank you," sounded the faint whisper of a dying man. Slowly both pairs of eyes closed and the darkness finally came, merciful and warm. And both knew in the depths of their hearts final heart beats their place in the world.  
  
I have to believe them (lies)  
In order to attain fulfillment  
I have to succumb to (lies)  
All my inner fears that tear at me  
I will never believe them (lies)  
  
I'm sick of the weakness that controls me  
  
Now that I've fallen I will not repent  
  
Another day wrapped into a golden veil of expectance. The light filtered out the people from the streets and déjà vu set into those who had relived this moment. A determined brunette girl made her first step into the street and glimpsed the fast moving sight before her.  
  
"Hey look out!" called a familiar voice. Strong hands grasped her shoulders pulling her away from the danger. A screech announced from the street followed by curses and the reving of an engine fading away.  
  
"Are you alright?" inquired a concerned voice. The girl looked up with soft green-blue eyes to view her rescuer. A tall young man, not much older than herself, with long blue hair pulled back into a ponytail that reached to his mid-back, and crystalline blue eyes that searched her soul for answers.  
  
"I'm fine, you can let me go now," the brunette retorted hesitantly.  
  
The young man released her quickly, he stared at her for a moment and an urge pushed its way past his manner, "Have we met before?"  
  
The young brunette looked over at this handsome stranger with odd recognition, "I don't believe so."  
  
"Well then, my name is Tristan," the blue-haired teen extended his hand.  
  
"Megan," the young woman took his hand gingerly, and was amused to see him turn it over and kiss the back of her hand. A faint blush spread over the girl's face.  
  
"So, will you have dinner with me?" the arrogant youth inquired.  
  
"Wow, aren't we confident," the sarcastic brunette remarked.  
  
"Well, I feel comfortable around you. So how bout it?" the blue-haired menace continued.  
  
"Fine, but only if you answer one question, totally off the subject," the girl saw him nod and smiled, "O.K., what do you think about death?"  
  
"That's your question?" the crystal-eyed man seemed confused.  
  
"Yes. I could have just died. It seems logical that I suddenly consider what could have happened. So?" the blue-eyed teenager explained.  
  
The young man thought for a moment looking into the blue sky, "Well."  
  
The man allowed his new partner to intertwine her arm around his, waiting for his answer. He looked down at her and smiled a sincere smile, unknowing as to what he was feeling. She glanced up at him and smiled in a patient manner. "Well, some say death is only the beginning."  
  
The Balance has shifted warped sick and twisted  
  
Grabbing at angels as I fall  
'Cause I am more than this idol endless recital  
For all my demons to applaud  
  
I am FREE 


End file.
